Un amor para ¿dos?
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: por fin Candy tendrá la felicidad pero su corazón por quien se decidira será por Terry el actor arrogante y seductor o Archie que por fin tendrá su oportunidad ¿acaso la sabrá aprovechar?
1. Chapter 1

**Un joven de ojos marrones y pelo rubio claro se encontraba en el sillón de su alcoba no podía creer que ahora su hermano que era su mejor amigo se había marchado a la guerra , se sentía solo necesitaba sus consejos su palabras de aliento y mas ahora que se había enterado que el gran amor de su vida la joven rubia de ojos verdes que había amado desde su adolecencia había terminado con su novio y que eso la estaba haciendo sufrir.**

**-Stear, hermano ahora que te encuentras lejos de mi ocupo tanto tus sabios consejos, yo la amo, amo a esa pequeña gatita, como me gustaría poder consolarla poder ser el que quite de sus pensamientos a ese malcriado aristócrata- se lamentaba archie con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras sus manos sujetaban su cabeza tratando de mantenerla unida a su cuerpo si no haría lo que su corazón le pide "correr a consolar a la jover oji-verde- Candy mi gatita, te amo y por ese amor me prometí alejarme de ti sabiendo que tu no podías quererme de la manera que a mi me gustaría, pero ahora que estas libre siento que tendría una oportunidad, pero annie esta aferrada a mi sé que no me dejara ir tan fácilmente, y esta promesa esta maldita promesa ¡maldición! Por que fui tan débil si yo no la amaba ni la amo y ahora que ella esta sola no puedo acercarme por esta maldita promesa, candy mi candy**

**-Archie, esta ahí?- lo interrupió de sus pensamientos la voz de annie quien tocaba la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?**

**-Si annie adelante, pasa- dijo el joven esbozando la mejor sonrisa que su hermoso rostro podía mostrar**

**-Archie, discúlpame se que no es de una señorita decente presentarse en la habitación de un hombre- dijo Annie ruborizada al ver que Archie aún seencontraba en pijama- pero es que a patty y a mi se nos a ocurrido ir a visitar a Candy para invitarla a desayunar hoy es su día libre y ya sabes que estos días a estado muy triste por el rompimiento con Terry, y me preguntaba si quisiera acompañarnos- dijo tímidamente**

**-por supuesto Annie sólo me cambió y bajo enseguida- dijo el chico sonriendo sólo de iamginarse que vería a su gatita el corazón le saltaba de emosión**

**-bien Archie entonce te dejo para que te cambies –dijo la morena despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta**

**Al poco rato Archi bajo ataviado con un traje que lo caracterizaba como el era elegante, buen mozo, coqueto y definitivamente con una presencia varonil, especialmente hoy había cuidado demasiado su arreglo personal quería lucir sensacional para la pecosa que le había robado el corazón**

**-Archie, que bien te ves- dijo Annie sin poder creer que ese joven tan guapo fuera su novio aunque no lo parecían ya que el no la trataba como tal, para el era una amiga a la que debía proteger**

**-gracia Annie tu también luces muy hermosa hoy y buen día Patty- le dijo saludando a la castaña que se encontraba con Annie en la sala de estar**

**-Buen día Archie, nos vamos?- pregunto impaciente**

**-Vamos pero ¿por que tanto apuro?- pregunto Archi notando la impaciencia de Patty**

**-Es que recibí carta de Stear y quiero que la leamos todos juntos, y por supuesto falta Candy- dijo la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**-pero que injusto es Stear a mi sólo me ha mandado una carta desde que se fue y a ti te nada una tres vesces por semana - dijo Archie haciendo ruborizar a la castaña**

**-Es que yo le escribo seguido y el me contesta- dijo la chica justificando a su novio**

**-Nada, nada lo que pasa es que mi hermano esta enamorado , pero bueno vámonos o se no hará tarde, y con lo tragona que es Candy seguramente no aguantará mucho esperándonos- dijo el joven ofreciéndoles el brazos a las dos jovencitas.**

**Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con una Candy triste y cabizbaja pero al verlos llegar su cara trato de cambiar su expresión a una mejor pero a sus amigos no los podía engañar sabía que sufría por el actor que sufría mucho.**

**-Archie, Annie, Patty, que alegría que vinieron- dijo la pecosa corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos**

**-Candy venimos a raptarte queremos que nos acompañes a desayunar- dijo Annie a su hermana- y a pasear un rato por el parque ¿qué te parece?**

**-Tuvieron suerte eh, por que ya me disponía a ir al comedor – dijo Candy**

**-Te tengo una sorpresa Candy, me llego carta de Stear y quiero que la leamos todos-le dijo patty **

**-Patty pero no nos tienes que mostrar lo que te escribe Stear- dijo Candy guiñandole un ojo asu amiga**

**-Oh Candy, que cosas dices, esta carta es para todos el mismo lo puso en la parte de enfrente- dijo mostrándole el sobre, que efectivamente decía los nombres de los jóvenes**

**-Entonces subamos al coche -dijo Archie- o nos desnutriremos aquí, muero de hambre **

**-muy bien vamonos –dijeron al unisono las chicas**

**De pronto un voz hizo estremecer a la pecosa de pies a cabeza**

**-Candy!- se escuchó esa aterciopelada voz que Candy reconocería donde fuera, se giró lentamente hasta quedar de frente con ese apuesto chico de pelo castaño, que la miraba con amor ilusión y ¿esperanza?**

**-¡Terry!- susurró la joven no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían su joven rebelde ahí estaba enfrent de ella, cuando menos se dío cuenta el chico ya la tenía en sus brazos**

**-Candy debemos hablar- le dijo el joven al oído- y no asepto un no por respuestar Tarzan pecoso**

**Annie y Patty no podían decir palabra alguna ya que el amor de esos dos se reflejaba a simple vista estaba feliz por su amiga, pero Archie no pensaba lo mismo que sin pensarlo dos veces apartó a Candy de los brazos de Terry dándole un puñetazo haciendo retroceder al castaño por el impulso.**

**-no dejaré que la sigas haciendo sufrir Grandchester, Candy no esta sola ¿entiendes?- dijo el joven con los ojos encendidos por los celos y la ira que lo recorrían en ese momento**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡**Archie!- exclamó la pecosa sorprendida por la reacción de su primo**

**-¿Qué te pasa elegante? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?- preguntó un enojado Terry limpiándose un hilo de sangre del labio, tratando de contenerse de no golpear al joven de ojos marrones.**

**-Eso fue por hacer sufrir a Candy, pensamos que la cuidarías pero hiciste lo contrario y no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo- dijo Archie abalanzándose nuevamente contra el castañopero una pequeñas manos se aferraron a su brazo.**

**-¡No, Archie detente!- la hoven rubía sujetaba fuertemente de brazo a su primo- te agradezco por preocuparte por mi pero no quiero que peleen- le dijo con una mirada de suplica- Terry ¿estas Bien?- preguntó dirigiéndose al castaño quien ya estaba en guardía para responder a la agresión del joven Cornwell**

**-Si no fue nada, tu primo pega como niña- respondió Terry dándole una mirada altanera a Archie**

**-¡Ahora verás!- dijo Archie que sintió la sandre hervir por la arrogancia del actor, pero esta vez qui9en ,lo sujetaba fue Annie**

**-Archie, tranquilízate, por favor- dijo una angustiada Annie, quien no se dio cuenta de los celos de su novio para su mejor amiga o Quizá ¿Si?- dejemos a Candy hablar con Terry**

**-Ella no tiene nada que hablar con el**

**-¿Qué, ahora tu decides por ella?- preguntó el actor con su sonrisa de medio lado, definitivamente Archie no había cambiado nada desde el colegio y le encantaba tener alguien con quien pelear**

**-Candy quieres hablar con Terry?- preguntó patty a su anmiga, La rubía estuvo apunto de contestar pero Archie nuevamente interrumpió**

**-¡Claro que no quiere! **

**-Candy como que te ha cambiado la voz- dijo Terry burlescamente, haciendo sonreir levemente a la joven- ya elegante dejame hablar con ella tranquilamente es importante.**

**-Si, Archie no te preocupes váyanse adelantando al restaurante que está enfrente del parque enseguida los alcanzaré- dijo la rubía a su paladín**

**-Esta bien Candy, te esperamos alla, dijo el joven a r3egañadientes- vamos Patty, Annie, y tu cuidado de hacerle algo o te las veras conmigo- le masculló a Terry**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Terry?- preguntó la pecosa que sus amigos se habían alejado**

**-¿no te alegra verme, pequeña pecosa?- preguntó ignorando el tono y la pregunta de la joven**

**-no es eso, solamente que pensé que los dos habíamos hecho una promesa y que la ivamos a cumplir- le dijo la pecosa mirándolo tristemente**

**-Candy, yo te prometí ser feliz pero sin ti no puedo serlo- dijo el castaño mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azul-verdosos, cosa que a la rubía la hizo estremecer de pis a cabeza, como había extrañado esa mirada, ese perfecto rostro, sus hermosos labios diciéndole "pecosa"**

**-pero Terry ¿y Susana? – preguntó recordando a la joven rubía quien había salvado a Terry, perdiendo su pierna**

**-¡Al cuerno con Susana!- explotó el castaño, mientras se acercaba y tomaba de sus pequeñas manos a la pecosa- candy deja de pensar en los demás, piensa por lo menos una vez en ti misma, yo sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti- dijo haciendo ruborizar a la rubía- o ¿me lo vas a negar?**

**-No, Terry yo Te amo con toda mi alma, pero… - la rubia desvió la mirada de su rebelde**

**-¿pero que, Candy? Y no me vallas a salir otra vez con Susana**

**-Pues si Terry, ella te salvo la vida, yo se lo debo si no hubiera sido por ella tu no seguirías en este mundo y yo no se que haría sin ti aunque estes con otra mujer yo soy feliz por que te encuentres bien- le dijo volviendo a mirar esos ojos que tanto ama, Terry la miraba con amor y ternura**

**Candy dejame ser feliz contigo por favor, no dejes que me valla a New york con esta tristeza en mi corazón que me acompaña desde que te deje ir en esa osura noche de nieve, vine para verte mi candy para recuparte, si me dices que si yo enseguida hablarse con Susana y con su madre pero por favor dame otra oportunidad por este amor que nos tenemos**

**-Terry- dijo su nombre en un susurro como decirle que no a ese hombre que es el único en su corazón-esta bien pero no empezarè una relacion nueva contigo hasta que hables con Susana**

**-Serà como tu digas Pecosa, ¿me permites abrazarte?-preguntò el castaño con unas infinitasm ganas de estrechar a su pecosa**

**-Terry pero no es correcto que una señorita ande dándole abrazos a sus amigos delanmte de tanta gente- dijo la pecosa haciendo una mueca**

**-Candy ¿de cuando aca te importa lo que diga la gente eh?- le dijo el Cataño guiñándole el ojo**

**-tienes razón Terry pero tu sigues siendo un hombre comprometido y hasta que no se arregle eso esta mal visto eh, asi que no seas malcriado **

**-candy no cambiaras, ¿ verdad?, pero por eso me encantas pecosa- le dijo y sin poder evitarlo la tomo entre sus brazos fugazmente- vez te abraze tan rápido que segunto la gente ni lo notaron**

**-Terry tampoco cambiaràs- sonriò la pecosa sonrojada- pero bueno ¿me acompañas a comer con mis amigos?**

**-¿Estas segura Candy?, ¿quieres que le de una paro cardiaco a tu primo Cornwell?-dijo burlesco Terry**

**-No se axagerado Archie sòlo jugaba-dijo la pecosa sin poder creérsela ella misma- ven vamos **

**-Si a si juega tu primo sería buen actor- le dijo Terry- pero bueno pecosa vamos no quiero perder ni un solo momento a tu lado- el castaño le ofreció el brazo a la rubìa y se dirigieron al restaurante al llegar se acercaron a sentarse con ellos**

**-Estas loca Candy,¿ el que hace aquí?- preguntò exaltado Archie al ver llegar a su prima con ese aristócrata que tanto la a hecho sufrir**

**-Archie no seas descoertes Terry es nuestro amigo ¿recuerdas en el colegio?-preguntò Annie**

**-Eso ya paso, y no pienso compartir la mesa con el o me darà una indigestión**

**-Archie, acompañame-le dijo la pecosa- por favor Terry sientate enseguida volveremos-le dijo al actor, quien tomo asiento**

**Archie se levanto de su asiento y acompañò a su prima a un lugar donde podían hablar tranquilamente**

**-¿Què te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas asì con Terry?= preguntò Candy cruzándose de brazos con molestia **

**-Candy dime una cosa¿ has vuelto con el?- pregunto Archie ignorando asus preguntas con una profunda congoja en sus palabras, enseguida candy cambiò su semblante- ¿otra vez son novios?**

**-Dime Archie¿ por que te importa tanto? No lo entiendo**

**-Candy es que yo desde hace tiempo yo… yo te…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Candy desde hace tiempo yo… yo TE QUIERO- dijo el joven mirandola a los ojos, la rubia lo miraba sin comprender pero una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en sus labios.**

**Archie yo también te quiero, como a un hermano y sé que tanto a ti como a Stear no les gusta verme sufrir- dijo la rubia acariciando su mejilla**

**No me entiendes CAndy es que yo…- pero la pecosa lo interrumpió**

**Si te entiendo Archie, no te preocupes por mi todo va a estar bien- dijo volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba sentado Terry con sus dos amigas quien al sentir la mirada de la rubia se giró y le regaló una calida sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar y dar un suspiro**

**Entonces si volvieron ¿verdad?- dijo el joven tristemente maldiciéndose internamente por lo que acababa de pasar estuvo apunto de decirle sus sentimientos a Candy y seguramente eso la alejaría de el y no lo soportaría**

**A decir verdad todavía no- le contestó con la cara roja- le dije que empezaríamos una relación hasta que arreglara su situación con Susana**

**Entonces ¿regresará a New York?- automáticamente su semblante cambió a una sonrisa**

**Si, pero cuando el arregle ese asunto he pensando a mudarme para alla, solo que no se lo he dicho a Terry, no lo quiero presionar**

**¿Queeee?- preguntó exaltado borrando la sonrisa de alivio al saber que Terry no se quedaría, esa era una peor noticia**

**Shhh que te escuchara todo el retaurante- dijo la pecosa ponioendo se el dedo índice en el labio- pero ya te dij hasta que no defina su situación alla, no habrá una relación formal- aseguró la rubia – no quiero que sufra Susana y el tiene que ser muy cuidadoso en como le dice las cosas, así que te pido por favor que te comportes con el , bastante tiene con lo que va a enfrentar como para que también se preocupe por que mi familia lo asepte**

**A el no le importa eso, disfruta hacerme rabiar- dijo Archi frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos- simplemente no congeniamos**

**Te lo pido Archie por favor, por favor- le dijo haciéndole un puchero, para después regalarle esa sonrisa que lo desarma completamente- para mi es importante que los dos se lleven bien**

**Esta bien Gatita- el dijo no muy convencido- pero no te garantizo nada eh, el es un malcriado y no perderá la oportunidad de molestarme**

**Gracias, gracia seguro el se comportara, ven volvamos a la mesa- le dijo jalándolo del brazo, el entornaba los ojos "¿qué es lo que no haría por esa gatita?"**

**Bien ya estamos aquí- dijo Candy sentándose a un lado de Terry- ¿Ya ordenaron?, me muero de hambre**

**No, los estábamos eperando- dijo Patty – enseguida llamaré a alguien para que nos atienda- haciendo esto llamó a un mesero quien les tomó la orden y al poco rato les fue servido el desayuno que ya mas bien parecía comida**

**Y bien?- preguntó Candy una vez que terminaro de desayunar- muéstranos la carta Patty**

**Oh, si es cierto de tantas cosa ya me había olvidado yo también la quiero ver- dijo Archie**

**Aquí esta la carta de Stear, Candy- le dijo la castaña**

**Por cierto donde esta el inventor?- preguntó Terry al ver que recibían correspondencia de el **

**El partió a Francia, a la guerra, esta como piloto aviado de la fuerza armada Francesa- contestó Patty con profunda tristeza**

**¡¿Qué, el inventor en la guerra?!- exclamó Terry limpiando su oído- seguramente no escuché bien**

**Si Terry escuchaste bien, Stear partió un día después de que Candy se fuera a New York- le dijo Annie**

**Ni siquiera se despidió de mi- dijo Archie automáticamente con la vista fija en nada estaba como ido recordando a su compañero de toda la vida**

**De mi si se despidió, en la estación el día que me fui a New York, pero no me dijo nada acerca de sus planes, sólo que no le gustaba saber que yo estaba sola en la estación tan temprano, y me dijo esto- dijo Candy sacando de su boloso una cajita **

**Eso, es en lo que Stear estuvo trabajando esanoche antes de que partieras- dijo Archie tomando la cajita entre sus manos abriéndola para escuchar una melodía **

**Me dijo que era la "cajita de la felicidad"- sonrió con tristeza la rubia- dijo que cada vez que la abriera yo iva a ser feliz- todos escuchaban atentos recordandoa su amigo de anteojos- pero no le pude decir que no funcionó, que sólo sirvió para dormir a un bebé en el tren de regreso- dijo Candy recordando ese triste momento en el que estaba sufriendo por haber dejado a su rebelde en brazos de otra, de reojo vio a Terry que se encontraba con ella y sonrió **

**Ay Stear nisiquiera este invento tuyo funcionó- sonrió Archie **

**Bueno, bueno basta de tristeza, leamos lo que nos dice Stear- dijo annie tratando de animar a los chicos**

**Lee la carta por favor Patty en von alta- le dijo Archie, Candy le extendió la carta a la castaña, Patty abrió el sobre delicadamente y comenzó a leer**

**Hola mi s queridos amigos:**

**¿Cómo están?, yo aquí muy bien, hoy me encuentro ya instalado en un pequeño cuarto en el fuerte militar, seguramente se preguntaran como la estaré pasando, pero la verdad no esta tan mal se siente un aire de familia será porque todos venimos a lo mismo a proteger a nuestros familiares y amigos de esta cruel guerra, he hecho amistad con un joven francés se llama Dominik pero le decimos Domi es muy amable y paciente ahora es mi conejillos de indias y soporta mis inventos fallidos, estaba trabajando en una mochila para el cumpleaños de candy pero creo que no la tendré a tiempo ya que la probe con Domi y explotó algo debí haber hecho mal pero trataré de ternela lista pronto, para que en primavera ya esté alla con ustedes y la disfruten.**

**Archie hermano , ¿Cómo estas?, no te preocupes no te he remplazado a pesar de que Domi es un gran amigo no se compara contigo hermanito del alma, mi compañero de juegos de la infancia siempre te recuerdo.**

**Candy, sigue siempre fuerte, tu eres una luchadora y siempre sales con bien de toda las adversidades, tampoco a ti te he reemplazado ahora Domi es el conejillo de indias pero ese legar es solo tuyo, ya verás que cuando regrese con el favor de Dios seguiré haciéndote sufrir con mis locos inventos.**

**Annie, Grancias por apoyar a mi hermano sé que detrás de esa timida joven ahí una mujer fuerte que le seguirá dando animos.**

**Patty mi querida Patricia, tu recuerdo es lo que me da animos de seguir en esta guerra y me da la esperanaza de volver a verme reflejado en tus oscuros ojos, gracias Patty por perdonarme por no despedirme de ti, muy pronto no veremos no me olvides que yo te recuerdo a cada instante.**

**Bueno me despido, cuidence mucho que yo lo haré Quien los quiere y recuerda siempre:**

**Alisteir Cornwell Andrley**

**Terminó de leer Patty el ultimo párrafo con voz quebrada, todos luchaban contra las lagrimas de saber a su amigo tan optimista como siempre a pesar de su condición.**

**Vamos no se entristezcan, seguramente el inventor volverá sano y salvo-Dijo Terry animadamente quien también sentía un nudo en la garganta ya que lo poco que había convivido con el joven lo había a llegado a apreciar **

**Si, tienes la razón, ¡ANIMO!- grito Candy levantando los brazos como para desestrezarse, todos en el restaurante la voltearon a ver, y al darse cuenta enseguida se agachó ruborizada, los jóvenes rieron, su amiga seguía siendo la misma atolondrada e impulsiva de siempre- animo- volvió a decir pero en un susurro**

**Vamos. Dijo Archie después de que pagaran la cuenta- vallamos a caminar por el parque**

**Nos acompañarás ¿verdad Terry?- pregunto al castaño rebelde**

**Si, todavía tengo tiempo mi tren sale a las 9 de la noche- respondió Terry con una sonrisa.**

**Tan pronto te vas?, pensé que por lo menos nos veriamos mañana- dijo la pecosa agachando la mirada, Terry la tomó de la barbilla y levanto su rostro para que lo mirara**

**Entre mas rápido parta a New York mejor, asi arreglare nuestro las cosas para estar juntos- le dijo Terry- y por otra parte me tengo que reportar al teatro solo me diero 2 dias**

**Si es mejor asi pronto te podre ver- respondió Candy con la sonrisa que le regreso a su hermoso rostro, mientra que los observaba Archie conteniendo sus celos.**

**Pasaron una tarde sensacional en el parque, convivieron como aquella vez en Escocia jugaron como niños todos veian sorprendidos la sonrisa calida y sincera de Terry era otra faceta que no conocían de el y que solo la pecosa despertaba en el, se imaginaron que Stear estaba con ellos ya que era lo único que faltaba para que su felicidad fuera completa, compraron unos sándwiches para cenar antes de acompañar a Terrence a la estación, cenaron entre risas y bromas, debajo de un frondoso árbol**

**Candy te voy a extraña a cada instante- le susurró Terry antes de subir al tren**

**Yo también Terry, me mandas un telegrama en cuanto llegues- le dijo candy tratando de ahogar el nudo en su garganta, se escucho el segundo silbido del tren anunciando su partida**

**Elegante, te la encargo cuida de ella en mi ausencia- dijo extendiéndole la mano al joven Cornwell**

**Siempre lo he hecho- fue lo único que dijo "si siempre lo he hecho para otros y ¿para mi cuando será?" pensó Archie estrechándole la mano al castaño**

**Solo que no te aproveches eh- dijo en un susurro que solo escucho Archie- y gracias por la discula por el golpe que me diste- dijo sarcásticamente**

**Eh?, si yo no te he pedido ninguna disculpa, te lo merecías y ten por seguro que si le vuelves a hacer daño recibiras uno igual- dijo Archie mostrándole el puño**

**No te preocupes ya no sucederá, pero ten por seguro que si me vuelves a tocar mis admiradoras de lincharan vivo, no vez que yo como de mi rostro- dijo tocándose el labio inflamado**

**¡Terry!- protesto candy**

**Sabes pecosa que yo solo tengo ojos para ti- le dijo haciéndole un guiño- bueno jovencitas me despido- dijo mientras leS daba un beso en la mano a cada una como caballero ingles que era**

**Cuidate Terry- se despidió Annie**

**Espedro que vuelvas pronto- le dijo la castaña**

**Tenlo por seguro- dijo el rebelde volteando a ver a la rubia, el ultimo silbido se escucho el tren ya partiría**

**Bueno tengo que aborda**

**Nos vemos Terry- se acerco y rápidamente Candy le dio u beso en la mejilla- vuelve pronto- le susurró mientras lo abrazaba olvidándose de que mucha gente los miraba, Terry la recibió gustoso en sus brazos**

**Te amo pecosa- dijo dándole un beso en la frente conteniéndose las ganas de saborear sus labios**

**Yo también Te amo- le dijo mientras se separaban, Terry subió al tren viendo a su pecosa mientras ella veía el tren alejarse**

**Al día siguiente Candy recibió el telegrama que esperaba**

"**Candy, llegué bien, pronto estaremos juntos,Te amo"**

**La rubia se tumbó en la cama estrechando el papel en su pecho**

**Te amo Terry Te amo- pensaba con todas sus fuerzas para ver si sus pensamientos le llegaban a su rebelde**

**NEW YORK**

**Después de enviarle el telegrama a su pesosa, se dirigió a su departamento a darse un baño y a desayunar algo, de ahí se fue a reportar con Robert Hataway, quien lo esperaba impaciente ya que la gente no estaba muy conforme con el suplente de Terry que había de Romeo**

**Terry que bueno que esta de vuelta, la gente te aclama- le dijo Robert estrechándole la mano**

**Hola Robert, ¿Cuándo será mi próxima funcion?- pregunto el joven**

**Mañana, asi que vienes temparano para que estes a tiempo para los ensayos **

**Muy bien mañana estaré aquí temprano, y si no me necesitas ahora iré a ver a Susana a su casa**

**No te preocupes anda Terry te veo mañana- se despidió Robert, por cierto se te vé muy bien parece que te sirvió hacer ese viaje- el castaño solo sonrió ¿acaso era tan evidentye lo bien que podía estar al saber que es amado por su pecosa? **

**Al llegar a la casa de Susana se dispuso a tocar**

**Todo sea por el amor, todo es por ti mi pequeña pecosa- se decía Terry para darse valor- cuando por fin le abrieron se encontró con el doctor que se encargaba de hacerle sus curaciones a Susana**

**Sr. Grandchestester, no lo había visto, necesito hablar con usted- lo saludo el Dr.**

**Dr. Henrry, no estaba en la ciudad, pero que es lo que necesita hablar conmigo?- pregunto el joven al ver la cara de preocupación del Dr.**

**Sr. Grandchester la srita Susana esta muy delicada- contestó el Dr.**

**Pero ¿que tiene, que le pasa?- pregunto Terry mientras subia la escaleras seguido por el Dr. Abriendo la puerta de la alcoba de Susana, donde la vio recostada completamente dormida, se le veía una apariencia fatídica su piel estaba palida y muy delgada una enfermera le ponía compresas para bajarle la fiebre mientra que la sra. Marlow dormía en un sillón a un lado de la cama de la joven se le veía mu exahusta, Terry tenia mas de una semana que no la iva a visitar ya que sus borracheras se lo impedían y cuando por fin decidió dejar el alcohol decidió ir en busca de su pecosa.**

**¿Qué es lo que le pasa Dr.?- volvió a preguntar Terry**

**La herida no ha mejorado nada y esta presentando principios de gangrena- contestó el Dr. dejando a Terry en estado de shock**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Tengo que hablar con ella, lo he decidido- salió de la habitación rumbo a su nuevo destino, al llegar a la enorme mansión lo hicieron pasar diciendole que lo amnunciarian.**

**-Archie, que alegria me da que estes aquí- dijo la joven al entrar esbozando una gran sonrisa.**

**-Hola Annie, buen día- se acercó dandole caballerosamente un beso en el dorso de su mano haciendo como siempre haciendo ruborizar a la chica.**

**-supongo que vienes a invitarme a salir ¿verdad?, enseguida iré por mi abrigo- dijo girandose hacia la salida.**

**-Espera Annie, necesito hablar contigo- Archie la tomó del brazo**

**-De que quieres hablar Archie?- preguntó Annie extrañada sentandose junto a el**

**-pues verás Annie- dijo el joven dudando "no sé como empezar, ¿Qué le digo?, Annie quiero terminar contigo por que amo a tu mejor amiga, no, no eso sería cruel" pensaba el chico ordenando las palabras que diría- yo lño que quiero decirte es… es…**

**-habla ya, que me pones nerviosa- "¿acaso me pedirá matrimonio?, si asi fuera que feliz sería se decia la chica mentalente, trató de sonreirpara infudirle valor al muchacho**

**-Annie lo que pasa es que yo creo que deberiamos…. Deberiamos terminar- a la joven se le borró automáticamente la sonrisa**

**-Pero Archie ¿Qué dices?- preguntó la joven levantandose como resorte del sillon estrujandose los dedos de las manos**

**-Annie, ya no me puedo ni te puedo seguir engañando, tu sabes que yo no te amo.**

**-Pero yo a ti siy estoy segura que con mi amor podremos los dos- dijo Annie sin poder contener el llanto**

**-Disculpame, pero yo pienso que una relacion es de dos y por lo mismo el amor tiene que ser aportado por ambas partes- dijo Archie levantandose junto a ella tomandola de las manos quien tenia desviada la mirada**

**-No me toques¡¡- gritó la chica- es por Candy ¿verdad?, la sigues amando, jugaste conmigo con mis sentimientos**

**-Annie tu sabes que no es así yo no jugué contigo, yo te quiero y pensé que iva a llegar a amarte pero no pude, disculpame.**

**-Pero no negaste que amas a Candy- dijo Annie en un susurro, Archie bajo la mirada sin articular palabra alguna- entiendo la sigues amando- su voz sonó mas calmada.**

**-Disculpame- volvió a repetir Archie- yo no quise lastimarte.**

**-No Archie no tienes porque disculparte- dijo Annie analizando las cosas- yo… casi te orillé a hacerme tu novia, tu no tienes la culpa yo soy la culpable por que traté de forzar tus sentimientos hacia a mi sabiendo que tu corazón estaba ya ocupado- dijo la joven con las lagrimas en los ojos pero sin querer deteners- yo te amo Archie y quiero que seas feliz y si Candy es tu felicidad quiero que luches por ella**

**-Annie- susurró Archie sin poder creer lo qu escuchaba**

**-Si Archie ya no quiero ser egoísta y sé que tu felicidad no es conmigo- terminó de decir la chica**

**-Annie yo te quiero mucho y me gustaría que siguieras siendo mi amiga- Archie buscó la mirada de la joven**

**-Sabes que tu y yo siempre seremos amigos Archie y eso no cambiará- trató d sonreir la joven**

**-Annie- la abrazó fuertemente "ella es una gran chica, disculpame por no amarte como te mereces" pensó el joven mieras la seguía abrazando- gracias**

**-Archie por favor se feliz- dijo Annie**

**NEW YORK**

**Susana tiene gangrena no, no puede ser siempre que quiero ser feliz con mi pecosa algo me lo impide- se decia el castaño, mientras tomaba una copa de vino en una taberna a la que solia ir cuando tenia los animos por los suelos**

** Flash Back**

_Dr. Pero que le pasa?- preguntó Ferry angustiado_

_-La srita Susana está presentando principios de gangrena- l castaño quedó en estado de shock_

_-¿pero qué dice, pero como?- logró decir el chico, tomandolo por las solapas del a saco al Dr._

_-Sr. Grandchester, no sabemos a que se dbe, posiblemente a que hace un mes cuando la srita trató d suicidarse y ella subió a la azotea se había quitado el vendaje y al parecr una bacteria se introdujo en la herida y a pesar de las curaciones no ha mejorado nada- dijo el Dr. Soltandose de las manos del joven_

_-Disculpe Dr., pero es que ¿por qué hasta ahora se dieron cuenta?_

_-Pensamos que se veia así porqu la herida era reciente pero ya ha pasado mas de un mes y no a cicatrizado ni un poco_

_-y Que se pued hacer?- preguntó el joven_

_-Tendremos que apuntar la parte que habiamos podido salvar-contestó _

_-¡¡Noooooo¡¡- se escuchó la voz de Susana que acaba de despertar_

_-Susana- exclamo Ferry corriendo junto a ella_

_-Dr. Por favor digame que no volveré a pasar por lo mismo- gritaba Susana con la cara desencajada_

_-Calmate Susana por favor- le dijo el castaño corriendo a su lado_

_-Terry volviste, mientras estes conmigo podré soportarlo todo- dijo abrazandose a el, aprovechandose de la oportunidad, sabía que con el gran soborno que le habían dado a ese medico el mentiria a favor de Susana que se había enterado que Terréense había pedido permiso para ir a Chicago , claro estaba mas delgada por que no había querido comer por el coraje de solo pensar que ferry estaria con su pecosa._

"_creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar con ella" "que hago Dios mio?" "Candy mi pecosa, no, no puede ser esto no pued estar pasando otra vez"- pensaba el joven_

_Susana observaba de reojo la contrariedad que mostraba Terry_

_-"Así que te arruiné los planes mi querido Terry, no permitiré que me djes por esa" pensaba maliciosamente, con una sonrisa disimulada en los labios, no permitiré que me dejes por esa"- pensaba Susana maliciosamente sonriendo disimuladamente._

_-Susana, necesito salir un momento, un rato mas regresaré- dijo Terry sin poder contener la ansiedad que lo embargaba queria salir de ahí, sentia que se asfixiaba._

_-Terry no puedes dejarme así no sabes lo que siento, volverán a amputarme Terry ¿entiendes?- trató de detenerlo Susana._

_-Lo siento Susana enseguida vuelvo- Terry ya no dijo mas, salió de la habitación y de la casa sin mirar atrás, sin pensar a donde ir, sus pasos lo llevaron a ese bar donde ahora ahogaba sus penas en alcohol._

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

**-Mi pecosa, no dejaré que me vuelvan a separar de tu lado- se dijo Terry a si mismo, tengo que enviarle una carta lo mas rapido posible, se levantó de su asiento, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a su departamento.**

**CHICAGO**

**-Pequeña?, ya llegué- dijo el rubio al entrar al departamento- ¿Candy donde estas Pequeña?- repitió Albert al no escuchar respuesta-que raro el cacero me acaba de decir que llegó hace un rato- Candy¡- se acercó a la habitación de la chica donde se detuvo al ver a la joven tirada en su cama boca abajo- ¿Candy qué tienes?- preguntó al escuchar un sollozo reprimido**

**-Oh Albert¡- se levantó la joven y se hecho a los brazos de su amigo**

**-¿Qué tienes pequeña?-preguntó Albert mientras levantaba el su menton para verla a la cara, la joven tenia los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar sus mejillas sonrojadas **

**-Albert, Terry y yo no podremos estar juntos- sollozó Candy con profundo dolor**

**-Pero porque?, si tu me dijiste que habían arreglado las cosas**

**-He recibido una carta de la madre de Susana donde me dice que ella esta muy mal y que volveran a intervenir en una operacion para su pierna- dijo entrecortadamente**

_ FLASH BACK_

_-"Terry, Te amo, Te amo mi Terry, por fin seremos felices juntos"- pensaba la joven al salir del hospital, su turno había terminado así que decidió ir a su departamento a descanzar ya que había sido un día muy agitado, aunque claro todo lo hacía con afán ya que ella amaba su profesión y ahora tenia un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante "EL AMOR DE TERRY"- mmm ya me imagino cuando estemos juntos, seguro tendré que aprender a cocinar mejor, no quiero envenenar a Terry así no llegará a conocer a nuestros hijos, ¡Oh Candy, lo que estas pensando¡- se reprendió la joven dandose un coscorrón en la cabeza- ¡ay me dolió¡, me dí muy fuerte- giró la cabeza al escuchar unos susurros, sonrojandose hasta la orejas cuando se dio cuenta que era observada por varias personas- "va a pensar la gente que estoy loca"- se dijo caminando mas rapido, al llegar al departamento el cacero estaba en la entrada_

_-Hola Candy- saludó el señor_

_-Buenas tardes- dijo Candy con una esplendida sonrisa_

_-Veo que hoy estas muy contenta, debes estar muy enamorada para tener esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_-¿tanto se me nota?- preguntó la chica apenada_

_-Claro que s te nota muchacha, pero mira ten para que te pongas mas feliz- dijo extendiendole un sobre- es de New Cork- dijopicaramente pues sabía que hasta hace un mes la chica recibía cartas constantes de aquella ciudad._

_-Gracias- dijo emocionada- bueno subiré a mi departamento nos veremos después- comenzó a subir las escaleras rapidamente de dos en dos._

_-¡Pero que imaciencia¡ que juventud la de hoy- dijo el cacero al ver desaparecer a Candy escaleras arriba_

_Al entrar al departamento, se quitó el abrigo dejandolo en el perchero y se apresuró a abrir el sobre pero antes recordó algo_

_-No pued ser carta de terry apenas llegó hoy a New Cork, no me pudó haber llegado tan ptonto una carta de el- al inspccionar el sobre se dió cuenta qu efectivamente venia de new Cork pero no traía remitente sólo la dirección de ella pero igual comprobó que no era la letra de su rebeldew- de quien sera?- se preguntó- pues abrela Candy¡, no seas despistada- se dijo asi misma sacarndo la hoja del interior del sobre._

_-Oh¡-exclamó sorprendida- es de la madre de Susana- al parecer Susana y su madre fueron precavidas al enterarse que Terry había pedido permiso por dos dias para hacer el viaje a Chicago y así fue donde dieron el comienzo de su plan "la carta para la dulce cand" donde le informaban la situación del estado de "salud d Susana"_

_-¡Oh, no¡ Susana, pobre se debe de sentir fatal- dijo la joven al terminar d leer la carta- y Trry y yo pensando en ser felices mientras ella esta tan mal, pareces que Terry y yo no podremos ser felices juntos nunca, tengo que hacer algo- tomó suabrigo impulsivamente salió de su departamento hacia la oficina de correos_

_-¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?- preguntó un señor algo regordte y calvo_

_-Ne.. necesito- dudó candy- necesitó mandar un telegrama_

_-Muy bien, por favor escríbalo aquí y cuando termine me lo pasa para pasarlo yo- dijo el viejo dandole pluma y papel a la joven _

_-Aquí tiene señor- le entregó Candy la hoja_

_-¿y, aquien está dirigido?_

_-a Terréense Graham Grandchester- dijo la rubia con un nudo en la garganta_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

**-entiendes Albert, Susana nuevamente esta mal- sollozó y se abrazó mas fuerte al pecho del rubio**

**-oh pequeña¡, no llores, recuerda "que eres mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras"- dijo el chico estrechandola, dandole consuelo como días antes lo había hecho cuando se enteró de la separación en New York**

**NEW YORK**

**Toc toc**

**-Sr. Grandchester- escuchó que llamaban a su puerta**

**-pase- alcanzó a decir desde la silla donde se encontraba escribiendo**

**-Sr. Terréense, trajeron esto para usted de la oficina de correos- dijo una sra. al entrar**

**-gracias, dejela aquí en la mesa- dijo el castaño concentrado en lo que escribía**

**-compermiso- dijo la vieja- "pero que mal educado, nisiquiera me volteo a ver"- pensó**

**-vieja entrometida, trato de leerlo, casi rompe el sello de correos- dijo el castaño al ver el papel- es un telegrama de Chicago a de ser de mi pecosa- sonrió el castaño pro al momento d leerla su hermosa sonrisa se borró de su rostro para reflejar una mueca de dolor.**

**"Terry, es mejor que te quedes con Susana, ella te necesita, cuidala y hazla feliz"**

**La mañana esta de fiesta **

**por que me has mirado tú **

**Y en el sol de tu mirada**

**Todo el cielo se hace azul**

**El arroyo esta cantando **

**Por que me has besado ti**

**Y al contacto de tu boca**

**Toda el agua se hace azul**

**El pinar esta de luto **

**Por que me has dejado tú**

**Y la noche esta llorando**

**Noche palida y azul**

**Noche azul de fin de otoño**

**Y de adiós de juventud**

**Noche en que murió la luna**

**Noche en que te fuiste TÚ**

**C O N T I N U A R A…..**

**Dayanna- **_hola friend_ _gracias por leer, sé que prometí que susana sufriria pero acuerdate que el que rie al ultimo rie mejor j aja y sus maldades serán saldadas, sólo espero que no t desilusiones por este pequeño rompimiento_

**Elhizha-**_ hola muchas gracias por leer, los dos rbeldes por fin ivan a tener su oportunidad pero no ahí qu olvidarnos de nuestro querido Archie que tambien se merece la suya espero que siga lellendo_


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo esta dedicado a una persona muy especial para mi ya que este 25 de octubre cumple años y le deseo lo mejor Te Amo mi amor espero que te la pases feliz Enrique

-¡**ah, no¡, eso si que no, estas muy equivocada Candy, si piensas que te dejaré ir de nuevo- dijo Terry después de leer el telegrama, en un principio sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, pero después de darse cuenta que aún su corazón seguia en su lugar decidió que tenia que dar el todo por el todo, el no se iva a rendir de nuevo, sería y haría feliz a su pecosa- ¡me escuchaste Candice White Andley¡, no volverá a pasar¡- exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, para que Dios le hiciera el favor de hacercelo saber, de nuevo se concentró en la carta, ahora era mucho más importante hasercela llegar- condenada pecosa, ¿eres adivina o que?, cómo te enterast que Susana está enferma, por que seguramente ese es el motivo porque cuando nos despedimos en la estación ví el amor y la decisión reflejados en tus hermosos ojos- preguntaba el castaño como si su pecosa pudiera oirlo mientras escribia.**

**CHICAGO**

**-Terry- suspiró la rubia tristemente- seguramente ayer te llegó el telegrama que te envié y para estas horas ya lo has de haber leido- nuevamente dejando resbalar las lagrimas por su bello rostro sonrojado de tanto llorar, su turno había terminado y ahora estaba nuevamente en su departamento acongojada.**

**Toc-toc**

**-Voy¡- gritó limpiandose las mejillas con un pañuelo mientras se dirigia a la puerta para abrirla, donde se encontró al joven de ojos marrones**

**-candy- saludó el chico con una enorme sonrisa, mientras besaba la mano de la chica, nunca perdiendo su galateria**

**-Archie, ¿annie viene contigo?- preguntó la rubia viendo tras del joven, realmente necesitaba platicar con su amiga**

**-No, ella no vino y precisamente de ella te quiero hablar- le contestó seriamente**

**-Pasa, no te quedes ahí, sientate por favor- dijo ofreciendole una silla en el modesto comedor, sentandoce frente a el- ¡quieres tomar algo?**

**-No gracias gatita, ¿y Albert?- preguntó mirando alrededor buscando al rubio**

**-le tocó doblar turno, tiene dias actuando raro- contestó la joven**

**-¿raro?, pero ¡porqué dices eso?- preguntó extrañado**

**-No sé… sólo… lo veo extaño, desde que lo arrolló aquel auto está asi, pero dice que no le sucede nada- dijo la chica dudando en decirle lo que se rumoraba en el barrio sobre Albert, ya que ella confiaba en el rubio y sabia que esos rumores eran mal infundados- ¿pero dime sobre que queria hablar?- preguntó cambiando de tema**

**-primero dime que es lo que te pasa a ti?- preguntó el joven Cornwell al ver la triste sonrisa qu su amiga trataba de disfrazar por una alegre**

**-¿pero que dices?, si no me pasa nada- respondió tratando de sonreir mas**

**-Candy sabes que no me puedes engañar te conozco muy bien para saber que estas muy triste- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella**

**-parece que a ti y a Albert no le puedo ocultar nada- la rubia sonrió tristemente**

**-¿me vas a decir Candy?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi**

**-Terry y yo ya no volveremos a intentarlo- soltó de golpe- he decidido que no volveré con el- dijo con voz entrecortada bajando la vista para que Archie no viera sus ojos que nuevamente se tornaban acuosos**

**-pro ¿porqué?- preguntó c0onfundido- si hasta hace tres dias saltaban en un pie de felicidad- Candy le relató lo sudcedido con respecto a la carta que recibió y al telegrama, después de que terminó el llanto la volvió a invadir.**

**-Archie me duele tanto- sollozó la chica**

**-oh Candy, creo que te precipitast en enviar ese telegrama- dijo acercandose a la rubia para estrcharla entre sus brazos, no le gustaba ver a si a su gatita, ella tan fuerte, optimista,dulce,decidida y por ese aristócrata se convertía en una niña desamparada, sufriendo a causa del amor- "ese maldito engreido me las pagará , le dije que si volvía a lastimr a candy se las veria con mi puño- pensaba Archie mientras escuchaba los sollozos de la pecosa**

**-es que es lo correcto, Susana se sacrificó por el y yo no he hecho absolutamente nada por el, ella se merece el amor de Terry- candy lloraba imparablemente**

**-No digas eso candy, tus has sacrificado tu corazón junto con el amor que sientes por Terry a causa de la felicidad de esa actriz- le dijo Archie mientras hacia que lo jmirara, le dolia decir eso pero era la verdad, candy estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terrence**

**-Archie- susurró sorprendida**

**-¿entiendes Candy?, el sacrificio del corazón es mas importante que el sacrificio fisico, y tus has dado todo por el "tu felicidad"- la rºubia lo miraba atonita, sabia que Archie no congeniaba para nada con Terry pero alli estaba el diciendole que luchara por el amor de ese hombre- no dejes que la felicidad se te valla de las manos, lucha por el- dijo el chico mientras reprimia las lagrimas por lo que acababa de decir a Candy "que luchara por ese amor", sabiendo que el la amaba igual o mas que Terrence a esa rubia pecosa.**

**-Gracias Archie- le sonrió la joven- pero ya tomé mi decisión y no ahí marcha atrás- dijo decidida**

**-como tu quieras Candy- se resignó el joven sabiendo lo testaruda qu a veces puede ser la rubia- pero no te quiero ver decaida, quiero vert como siempre optimista, alegre- el dijo secando las lagrimas del pecoso rostro- ¡vamos candy, adelante, fuera lagrimas, fuera tristezas, yo sé que tu puedes por que siempre has sido una luchadora- le sonrió, en ese momento la pecosa se dio cuenta que su amigo podia ser el mas fuerte del grupo, ya que alli estaba dandole animos a pesar del distanciamiento con sus padres, la perdida de su primo Anthony a quien consideraba como un hermano y ahora tener a su querido hermano en el frente de guerra y ahí estaba el erguido, con la alegria y la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, con sus ojos llenos de vida, animandola a seguir adelant cuando era el que ncesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo**

**-tienes razón mira ya no lloro- dijo limpiandose el rostro mostrando una sonrisa de agradecimiento a amigo.**

**-Así me gusta- le acarició almejilla –ver esa hermoasa sonrisa adornar tu rostro, no te quiero ver mas triste sabes que no me gusta verte así por que tu tristeza es como si fuera la mia- la rubia se ruborizó por el comentario de su primo**

**-desviamos la conversación Archie- dijo separandose un poco del chico al ver que estaban demasiado juntos- ¿de que querias hablar conmigo?- preguntó mas tranquila**

**-tienes razón- dijo el chico saliendo del aturdiamiento en que se encontraba al estar tan cerca de la chica- Candy, Annie y yo hemos terminado**

**-pero archie, ¿por qué?- exclamó la pecosa sorprendida**

** -------------------------------------------**

**-hola, buen día Isabel- saludó – ssaludó Candy a la ama de llaves de la familia Britter**

**-buen día Srita. Candice, srita Patricia- saludó a las jóvenes- pasen, enseguida le comunico a la srita. Annie que estan aquí, tomen asiento por favor**

**-Gracias Isabel- dijo Patty mientras se sentaban en un elegante sillon, a los pocos minutos entró Annie a la sala**

**-Candy, Patty- se acercó a besar sus mejillas**

**-hola Annie- saludó la castaña**

**-Hola Annie, ¿cómo estas?- preguntó Candy**

**-bien, ¿porqué lo prguntas?- contestó Annie disimuladamente, imaginandose el porqué de la pregunta**

**-es que Archie dijo…- trató de decir la rubia pero la morena la interrumpió**

**-que terminamos- completó Annie con una sonrisa, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas**

**-así es, eso me dijo- respondió la rubia , Archie le había dicho que Annie y el habian terminado, pero no dejo claro el verdadero motivo por el que habia decidido terminar la relación con la joven Britter, sólo le dijo que era lo mejor para los dos por que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la joven y que probablemente Annie necesitaria el aopoyo de la pecosa y de la joven O´Brien**

**-pensamos que estarias muy triste- habló la castaña**

**-Lo estoy- repuso Annie- sólo me di cuenta que el amor no se puede forzar y qu Archie no me ama como yo lo deseo y lo mejor es no dejarme caer Archie es mi amigo y no quiero que se arruine nuestra amistad.**

**-Annie te has hecho muy fuerte- dijo la rubia pensando que Annie había madurado y que ya no era esa niña lloronaa la que siempre tenia que defender**

**Después de platicar un buen rato de cosas triviales, Candy les platicó de el asunto de Terry, las chicas le dieron todo su apoyo y le dijeron que todo estaria bien**

**-"posiblementew Archie podrá luchar por ella"- pensó Annie, le dolia imaginarse al joven con otra y mas que esa otra fuera su mejor amiga, pero ella queria la flicidad de sus amigos y eso implicaba que estuvieran juntos aunque sabia que Candy amaba a Terrence**

**_______________________________**

**-Candy, nuevamente te llegaron flores- informó una enfermera castaña a la pecosa que iba llegando al hospital**

**-Seguramente son de Neal, cuando entenderá que no me interesa- murmuró la joven para ella misma- gracias Lucia por recirbirlas**

**-¿Qué harás con ellas Candy?- preguntó Lucia ya que sabia qu a la joven no le hacia gracias recibir flores **

**-mmm, las llevaré a la seccion de niños a ellos les gustaran- respondió la rubia tomando el arreglo entre sus manos**

**-Candy, también te llegó esta nota- le mostro a la enfermera un sobre con un escudo familiar**

**-Que raro- dijo tomando la nota- tiene el escudo Andley, ¡es de la tia abuela¡- exclamó al abrir la carta con sorpresa- y quiere que valla hoy mismo a la mansión, que es algo importante ¿qué será?- se preguntó la chica**

**-al parecer un auto con el escudo Andley te esta esperando afuera, si gustas yo puedo cubrirte por un par de hora- dijo amablmente la chica**

**-¿de verdad Lucy?, te lo agradeceria mucho-dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento**

**-Si, no te apures ve. Yo llevaré las flores con los niños le sonrió tomando las flores**

**______________________________**

**-¿Qué querrá la tia abuela? ¿para que me abrá mandado llamar?, si no soy santo de su devoción- se preguntaba la rubia, quien se dirigia ya en el auto que habian mandado por ella- quizá ya apareció ekl tio abuelo- dijo chasqueando los dedos- y seguramente por fin lo conoceré- sonrió abiertamente**

**Al adentrarse el auto a la propiedad Andley, la rubia se dio cuenta que habñia demasiada gente esperando en la entrada principal**

**-Quizá esten esperando a que llegue el tio abuelo- se dijo la joven cuando el auto se detuvo, pero para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta Neal la esperaba extendiendole la mano para ayudarla a bajar**

**-ven querida djame ayudarte- dijo Neal sujetandole la mano, sin esperar respuesta jañló a la rubia haciendo que chocara con su pecho abrazandola con alvosia y vntaja, de pronto sintió un flash de camara epgar a su rostro**

**-"y a este que le pasa?"- se preguntó la rubia- "¿qué es eso de querida?" dejame Neal no me toques- empujó la pecosa al chico-¿Qué esta sucediendo Neal?- preguntó la chica al ver que a la que esperaban era a lla**

**-Camina, la tia te infromará- contesto Leegan con una sonrisa de triunfo**

**El joven condujo a la rubia al estudio principal, donde ya los esperaba la sra. Elroy, quien se encontraba acompañada del sr. Leegan, su esposa y la malvada Elisa**

**-buen día tia abuela- saludó la chica haciendo una reverenceia- ¿para que me mandó llamar?**

**-Candice, sólo te mandé llamar para informarte qu por ordenes del tio abuelo William, estas comprometida en matrimonio con Neal**

**-¡¿Quééééé?¡, no puede ser- Candy sintió que el piso s le movió por completo **

**C O N T I N U A R A………**

**DAYANNA-muchas gracias por leer friend espero que sigas conmigo en este fic, cuidate mucho saludos te sigo**

**-MALINALLI COY- gracias por leer espero que no dejes de ler gracias por tus reviews espero que pronto subas tu siguiente historia**


	6. Chapter 6

**-¿Quééé?- Candy sintió que el el piso se le movió al escuchar tales palabras**

**-como escuchaste Candice, te casaras con Neal- aseveró la matriarca Andley**

**-No puede hablar en serio, el tio abuelo no lo permitirá- dijo con desesperación la rubia mientras veia la sonrisa cinica de neal y la burlona de Eliza**

**-Claro que hablo en serio, ya estas en edad casadera y Neal a pedido tu mano, deberias estar agradecida que un hombre decente y sopbre todo de la familia Andley pida desposarse contigo, como sabes y para nuestra desgracia por ser la hija adoptiva de William eres la heredera principal de la fortuna ANdley a si que esto tiene que quedar entre familia y quien mejor que Neal- dijo con voz autoriataria, Candy no podia creer que estuvieran decidiendo su vida sin siquiera preguntarle- ademas como ya te dije, son ordenes del tio abuelo William y no querrás ser mal agradecida después de todo lo que a hecho por ti**

**-No, no puede ser- susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-¡ ¡no me puede hacer esto!!- exclamó llena de ira de impotencia**

**-Candice no seas irrespetuosa con la tia- le llamó la atención Sarah Leegan quien se animo a hablar ya que su esposo no estaba para nada de acuerdo a este matrimonio ya que el llegó a estimar a la rubia y conocia muy bien a su hijo- no debes hablarle así**

**-escucha Candice, en tres dias se anunciará el compromiso entre Neal y tú, as´ñi que quiero que mañana estes a primera hora en la mansión con tus maletas ya que apartir de que te conviertas oficialmente en la prometida de Neal ya no podras vivir en ese mugriento departamento y mucho menos trabajar en el hospital- dictó la tia abuela**

**-no, tia opor favor no me quiero casar, no me obligue- imploro la chica juntando sus manos**

**-no hagas eso candices, esta decidido serás la proxima señora Leegan- sentenció la tia**

**Al ver la cara decidida de la Sra. Elroy, comprendió que nada de lo que dij¡era la iva a hacer cambiar de opinión, así que se limpió las mejillas, inhalo y exhalo profundamente y sólo susurró entre dientes "con su permiso" mientras tomaba el picaporte**

**-Candy, la tia abuela no a dichoi que te puedes retirar- se escuchó la chillona voz de Eliza**

**-dejala Eliza, tendrá que prepara su maleta- dijo triunfante Neal, la sra Elroy permanecio callada, la rubia se dio media vuelta y salió del estudia, al salir nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero decidió seguir adelante necesitaba salir de esa mansión que a pesar de ser tan grande sentia que se asfixiaba, se lmpiaba las lagrimas con coraje y desesperación mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida**

**-¡Candy!- se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras, al ver parado a su primo al pie de las gradas se arrojó a sus brazos sin pensarlo sólo necesitaba desahogarse, lloraba desgarradoramente mojando el costoso traje sstre de Archie quien la abrazaba acariciandole el cabello- ¿Qué tienes gatita?- preguntó el joven Cornwell al ver que la rubia no paaba de llorar- pensé que habiamos acordadop que ya no llorarias- dijo secando tiernamente las mejillas y los ojos de la chica con su pañuelo**

**-sacame… de aquí… Archie por favor- sollozó la pecosa, el chico asintió, caminaron hacia la salida, archie la llevaba abrazada por los hombros, la chica sabia que con su primo todo estaria bien y se dejo conducir**

**Subieron al auto de Archibal y se dirigieron al parque que quedaba cerca del hospital ya que la rubia tenia que regresar a sus labores pero ante el joven queria hablar con ella**

**Sentados en una banca**

**-¿Qué pasó Candy?- pregunto a la joven pyues al parecer ya se habia calmado**

**-Archie- volvio a sollozar- la tia abuela me ha dicho que me tengo que casar con… con… Neal- sólo de mencionar su nombre su ser sentia enfermo**

**-¡¿Qué?!- el joven sintió una daga atravesar su pecho, dejandolo sin habla**

**La rubia lo volvio a abrazar, llorando desconsoladamente, Archie correspondió al abrazo mas por inercia que por atención ya qu quedó en shock**

**-¡pero, porqué?- logró articular las palabras icredulo todavía**

**-no… no lo sé- decia entrecortadamente sólo dijo que deberia etar agradecida que el se quisiera…. Casar conmigo- apenas si podia pronunciar esa palabra**

**-¡¿pero, es que se ha vuelto loca la tia?!- exclamó al viento, sacando su rabia, se levanto dekl lado de candy y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas como leon enjaulado- ¿Qué mas te dijo?- se paró de repente frente a la chica buscanmdo otra explicación**

**-pues tambien me dijo que la fortuna tiene que quedar en la familia y como soy la heredera principal tengo que casare con Neal para que la herencia este en buenas manos, bueno eso me dio a enteneder- un brillo se vio en los ojos de Archibal**

**-¿y el tio abuelo, que dice?- pregunto maquilando una idea**

**- dijo la tia que eran ordenes de el- contestó, pregutnanose que rodaria en la cabeza del menor de lo Cornwell ya que vio la expresión de chico**

**- entonce si de eso se trata, casata conmigo- soltó de repente dejando a la pecosa sorprendida**

**-¿Qué dices Archie?- pregunto al analizar las palabras del chico, dejando de lado las lagrimas que habia estado derramando, no podia negar, que Archie era apuesto, elegante, lindo y claro que le gustaba ¿Cómo no le iva a gustar semejante hombre?, si para eso deberia estar ciega, pero no estaba enamorada de el, su corazon ya tenia dueño y ese tenia un nombre aunque fuera un imposible "Terrence Graham Grandchester"**

**-mira Candy, si de eso se trata, de que la herencia quede en la familia, yo soy mejor partido que neal- dijo guiñandole un ojo- adem,as de que soy uno de sus preferidos**

**-pero Archie…. Trato de interrumpir la rubia- ¿Qué… que dices?**

**-No te preocupes yo puedo convencer a al tia abuela que esmejor que te desposes conmigo- dijo sentandos nuevamente a un aldo de la pecosa quien lo veia como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza "que no veia que lo que no queria era casarse sin amor"- no me mires asi gatita, mira asi podremos ganr tiempo y mientras , puedes tratar de localizar al tio abuelo, solo aprentaremos frente a la tia y cuando lo localicemos tu conveceras para uqe desista de su locura- duijo el chico con una gran sonriza exponiendo su gran idea que no le parecia del todo descabellado**

**-Archie, te lo agradezco pro yo no puedo hacrle eso a Annie- dijo la pecosa tomando la mano de chico en señal de agradecimiento**

**-¡pero Candy, que no entiendes que si no lo hacemos así te casaran con neal!- - le contestó borrando la sonrisa- ademas Annie y yo hemos terminado- dijo apretando mas la mano de Candy**

**-lo sé, pero Annie aun te ama y sufriria mucho**

**-pero solo sria para ganar tiempo y se lo podriamos decir a – dijo desesperadamente**

**-Lo siento pero no, además que pasaria si no puedo localizar al tio abuelo o si no desiste y al final nos tenemos que casar tu y yo- dijo candy levantandose dejando ahora a Archie sentado**

**-¿tan malo seria casarte conmigo?- preguntó el chico bajandop la mirad**

**-no es eso Archie, pero eso seria injusto para los dos, tu no me amas y tu sabes que mi corazon esta ocupado y…- el chico la interrumpió**

**-Pero es que Candy- se levantó el joven junto a la rubia- yo Te amo y sé que lo sabhes**

**-Archie- susurró sorprendida, sabía que el joven Cornwell sentia algo por ella pero nunca se imaginó que se lo diria y menos en estas circunstancias que sabia de lo que sentia por Terry- ¿pero qué dices?- dijo girandose quedando de espaldas a Archie- no puedes hablar en serio- dijo recordando la vez en que Cornwell estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella pero Annie los habia interrumpido y después la rubia le habia pedidi a Archie que cuidara de su amiga**

**-Tu sabes que hablo muy enserio, pero ese no es el punto candy- mientras la tomaba de los hombros haciendo que girara hacia el- sé que nunca llegaras a amarme como yo te amo a ti, pero…**

**-Archie no…**

**-dejame continuar, pero yo soy tu amigo y no te quiero ver sufrir casandote con el imbesil de neal, sólo olvida mis sentimientos y piensa que saólo será para ganar tiempo y que yo lo hago por ti y por nuestra amistad- la veia tiernamente a los ojos por fin atreviendose a mirarla con el profundo amor que le tenia sen tenerlo que ocultar ante la joven**

**-Archie es que no puedo hacerte esto- dijo la pecosa**

**-Shhh no digas nada- puso su dedo indice sobre los labios de la joven, sintiendo una corriente electrica recorrer su cuerpo al tocar eso suaves y rosados labios- sólo piensalo, pero recuerda que hay muy poco tiempo- le sonrió- pero mira que hora es, quede de pasar por Patty, llevaremos una carta a la oficina de correos para otear- dijo viendo su fino reloj de bolsillo- ven te acompañaré a la entrada del hospital- la rubia sólo asintió, caminaron en silencio hasta el porton , Czaandy se dispidió con un simple "adiós" mientras Archie se despidió con la galantería de siempre sabia que la actitud de la chica era normal ya que no cualquier día te dice que Te aman y mas si es tu mejor amigo, la joven entró al hospital y siguió con su rutina de siempre sólo que mas distraida y atolondrada que de costumbre, al tomar la temperatura de sus pacientes puso los termómetros alreves, al bendar la frente de un señor le vendó toda la cabeza tenia compactamente la cabeza en otro mundoy al final de la tarde sólo se dirigió a tomar su bolso y a salir sion despedirse de nadie cosa rara en la pecosa ya que hasta se despedia de los animalitos que se encontraba en su camino.**

**Mientras se dirigia hacia su apaertamento pensaba- "me quieren casar con Neal, Archie me ama y ofreció ayudarme para que no me comprometiera con ese idiota, pero yo no le puedo hacer esto y sobre todo después de conocer sus sentimientos, yo no lo amo, aunque el dijo que seria para ganar tiempo, pero Annie sufriria mucho aunque sóplo fuera una farsa, no, no puedo, le diré que no- decidió la rubia- "¿prqué mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada?- se preguntó mirando al cielo**

**__________________________________________**

**En un vagón de tren que se dirigia a Chicago, iba un joven visiblemente buen mozo, elegante y con su aire de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, pero con un brillo en los ojos de saber que no se daria por vencido y locharia por su amada rubia pecosa**

**-Candy- suspiró- pronto nos volveremos a ver y tendrás que aclararme muchas cosas y me tendrás que escuchar pequeña pecosa, o dejo de llamarme Terrence Graham Grandchester, no en valde conseguí que Robwert me diera unos dias de vacaciones**

Flash back

despues de recibir el telegrama de Candy al siguiente día el tambien envió una carta a su pecosa para despues dirigirse a l teatro

-Robert, por favor- volvió a suplicar el chico cosa muy rara en el pero esto loameritaba

-No Terrence, acabas de volver y tengo las taquillas agotadasa- aseveró Robert

-Pero es que ocupo ir a Chicago, es algo muy pero muy importante- volvió a decir el cho por decima vez "pecosa, lo que hago por ti"- pensó reprimiendo su orgullo, de haber estado en el colegio sólo hubiera ido tras ella sin dar cuentas a nadie pero ahora tenia responsabilidades y entre ellas estaba su trabajo

-y, ¿Qué es eso tan importante?- preguntó Robert

-Este.. pues… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos- dijo tartamudeando, al castaño no le gustaba andar divulgando su vida privada- ademas necesito ir a buscar a un medido que me recomendaron para que atendiera a Susana, dicen que tiene los aparatos y el medicamento mas avanzado para el tratamiento de Susana, no estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo- dijo mas seguro ferry, eso era verdad Karen le habia comentado cuando llegó al teatro del amigo de su tio que era el encargado del hospital Sta. Juana en Chicago "que enorme coincidencia" había pensado " el destino nos llama Candy" así a`provecharia para hacer las dos cosas hablar con su pecosa y ayudar a Susana a recuperarse sin tener que volver a sacrificarse el y la rubia

-bueno…- dijo Robert dudoso- siendo así te daré 20 días pero te quiero de regreso antes de comenzar la gira ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Robert- dijo Ferry ageradecido- te prometo que estaré aquí a tiempo- dijo estrechandole la mano "y volveré de la mano con mi pecosa como la futura sra. Grande hester" pensó el castaño

Al despedirse de Hataway se dirigió a su infierno personal "la casa Marlow"

-Terrence, que gusto verlo- saludó hipócritamente la sra. Marlon- pensé que se habia olvidado de Susy

-Buena tardes Sra. ¿cómo cree que me olvidaria de su hija?, si usted se ha encargado de recordarme desde su accidente que yo tengo una responsabilidad con ella- dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa amarga- necesito hablar con ella, iré a su habitación- empezó a avanzar a las escaleras

-Espere- dijo la dama interponiendose en el camino del aristócrata, este frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta

-lo… lo que pasa es que Susy se encuentra dormida. Contestó la sra. Nerviosa- iré a avisarle que esta usted aquí- dijo dirigiendose escaleras arriba, despues de unos minutos regresó informandole que podia subir, al entrar a la habitación, Susana se encontraba sentada en su cama, se veia sudora, agotada, Terry sintió un remordimiento atroz, pero se armó de valor

-Buanas tardes Susana- saludó parandose a los pies de la cama, no le gustaba acercarse tanto a la joven preferia guardar su distancia- ¿cómo estas?

-¡Terry!- saludó feliz la chica- ahora que estas aquí ya me siento bien, te he extrañado mucho- dijo con ese brillo en los ojos que a Terry lo hacia sentirse extremadamente miserable y culpable, "amor" si asi se le llamaba a la particular mirada que la muchacha sólo mostraba al ver a Terrence"

-Susana he venido a decirte que esta noche parto en el tren de las 10:00 que va a Chicago- sólto el castaño, a Susana se le borró la sonrisa quedando estupefacta

-pe..pero terry, me vas a dejar?- preguntó con un profundo temor en su voz

-no entiendes, tu tambien iras- rectificó el ojiazul

-YO?- preguntó confundida

-Si, yo me adelantaré te pediré una citaq con un doctor que dice que es muy bueno en los casos con las bacterias

-Pero Terry , yo no puedo viajar- ahora si que sentia extremadamente asustada "su farsa se descubriria?", volteó a ver a su madre quien tambien estaba petrificada

-Si, si puedes ya contraté una enfermera para que ayude a tu madre, en tres dias partiras a Chicago- contestó quiero que te recuperes Susana, yo me ire esta noche, buscaré donde alojarte y cunado lo consiga enviaré un telegrama para que partas, en el teatro sólo me dieron 20 días

-Terrence, creo que no es muy conveniente, la salud de Susana no ha sido muy buena últimamente, usted mismo escuchó al Dr.- dijo la madre tratando de safarse de ese viaje

-Por lo mismo, es mejor ir lo antes posible, su herida se podria infectar mas, por eso me ire esta noches y está decidido, me voy tengo que alistar mi equipaje y ustedes deberia de empezar a hacer lo mismo- dijo el joven seriamente- aquí hay dinero sra. Marlon para los gastos del viaje- le entregó un sobre- basta luego- sin mas salió de la habitación

-¡Terry!- llamó la joven rubia pero el chico no hizo caso alguno- ¿Qué haremos mamá?- preguntó a su madre desesperadamente- ¿que´haré?

-No lo sé hija, no lo sé- contestó la sra. Mirando hacia la puerta

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**El tren anunciaba su llegada a tan esperada estación**

**-por fin he llegado- aspiró profundo- ya puedo percibir tu olor- dijo el chico para si mismo sonriendo**

**Al llegar a su departamento Candy había encontrado un sobre que habían deslizado por debajo de la puerta, lo levantó y encendió la luz**

**-Albert- llamó la chica, pero no había nadie, cosa que se le hizo raro a la rubia ya que usualmente a esa hora ya se encontraba en casa- mmm que extraño que no esté-recordó el sobre y al ver el remitente sus ojos se cristalizaron, epiró hondo varia veces y lo abrió admirando la perfecta caligrafia**

**23 DE ENERO DE 1916**

"**Querida Pecosa"**

**¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué es eso de que me quede con Susana?,¿ que no te das cuenta que mi corazon solo vive por ti, que al leer esas lineas sentí mi corazon hacerse pedazos?, por favor candy no me pidas renunciar a ti yo te amo y nunca lee bien nunca dejaré de hacelo, sólo por ti existo, sólo por ti suspiro, por ti soy lo que soy, por que yo no te amo por lo que eres si no por que yo soy cuando estoy a tu lado, sé que me amas como yo a ti, necesitamos hablar por lo mismo des`pues de 3 días llegaré a Chicago, necesito verte, abrazarte por favor esperame antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Terrence G. Grandchester**

**Terminó de leer la pecosa con dificultad ya que no podia dejar de llorar la vista se le nublaba constantemente y no lo podia evitar, su corazon dolia tanto**

**-Terry, terry me ama y yo lo amo- decia en voz alta- me gustaria tanto estar contigo pero no puedo, Susana enfermaria mas, Salvo su vida- lloraba la chica recordando las palabras de Susana "cuando Terry me tomó en sus brazos, sentí que queria vivir", no yo no le puedo quitar la unica felicidad que le queda a esa chica, tomó asiento en una silla y recargó su cabeza entre sus brazos que se pozaban sobre la mesade pronto recordó algo, levanto el sobre y vio la fecha- "despues de tres dias" ¡es hoy!, terry llegará hoy- exclamó limpiandose las lagrimas**

**Toc- toc**

**-Dios mio ¿y si es el?- con pasos silenciosos se dirigió a la puerta abriendola cuidadosamente, donde efectrivamente el joven Grandchester estaba, ahí de piecon su sonrisa de medio lado, mas bello que nunca, su sedoso cabello callendo sobre sus hombros, con un conjunto azul marino que cubria con un elegante abrigo negro y sobre todo con sus hermosos ojos vrdi- azules mirandola fijamente con too el amor reflejado en ella**

**-Terry- susurró la chica maravillada de tan divina presencia**

**-Candy- dió un paswo al frente tratando de abrazarla pero ella saliedo de su embelesamiento dio uno hacia atrás, el chico la miró con sorpresa pero venia preparado a lo que hiciera o dijera la rubia para alejarlo de ella**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la pecosa friamente al recuperar el habla**

**-¿no me invitaras a pasar?- el castaño ignoró la pregunta sin dejarse amedrentar**

**La rubia levantó los hombros y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que pasara, el castaño se introdujo en el apartamento, observando con detenimiento el modesto apartamento con un aire acogedor y sobre todo de hogar, sntió celos al recordar que Albert vivia alli con ella**

**-¿Albert no está?**

**- preguntó a la rubia quien lo observaba**

**-No aún no llega de trabajar- contestó secamente, tenia que disimular la emosión de tenerlo nuevamente cerca de ella, tenia que hacer que volviera con Susana**

Jamás imaginé

Que llegaria este día

Yo me apostaria yo toda mi vida

Por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.

**-entonces estamos solos- sonrió picadamente dejando su maleta en el suelo y acercandose a la pecosa tomándola por los hombros**

**-Terry- sintió desfallecerse al contacto del chico, deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y no separarse nunca de el, el chico se regocijó al sentir el temblor de la muchacha, poco a poco su rostro fue acercandose al de la joven aspirando su suave olor a flores, Candy podia sentir el calido aliento topando en su rostro, estaba a escasos centímetros a punto del tan esperado beso cuando la rubia volteo la cabeza a un lado dejando que los labios del castaño calleron en su mejilla- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar saliendo del aturdimiento**

Pero que diablos

Ya perdi todo mi tiempo

Y por mis herrores ahora

Estoy sufriendo, quisiera regresar

**-¿Qué, que hago aquí?- respondió Ferry con otra pregunta frotandose el menton tratando de recuperar la compostura- pues creo mi querida pecosa que esa pregunta no se hace, tu sabes mejor que yo la respuesta- dijo dandole una profunda mirada**

**-No, no la sé- respondió volteando su rostro alejandose, el chico la recorrio con la mirada, definitivamente cada vez se veia mas hermosa, su pelo habia crecido un poco, su nariz respingada era un pco mas afilada, sus labios formaban un perfecto corazon y sus hermosas pecas aun adornaban el bello rostro, toda ella era bella y aunque la vio hace un semana le pareció aun mas, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces tratando de alejar uno que otro pensamiento nada puroy volvió a acercarse a ella**

Pero antes de andar

Y salir de tu vida y andar solo

Mas quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro

Tus besos tu cuerpo

**-Si, si la sabes pero de todo modops te lo voy a decir, vengo por que TE AMO, por que habías prometido darme otra oportunidad y de buenas a primera me mandas ese telegrama- decia el chico tratando de que la joven lo mirara- sé queme amas candy me lo has dicho y no puedes dejar de amarme de un día para otro yo queiro estar contigo yo quier…**

**-Basta terry- gritío como antaño- ¡Basta! No sigas- le dolia escuchar a su amor, lo amaba igual el a ella pero no podia el rostro de Susana rondaba su mente**

**-¿Por qué Candy?, por que quieres que me detenga- preguntó tomando sus manos entre las suyas**

**-Por que yo… por que yo…- la chica estaba turbada, no podia rebelar la carta de la madre de Susana**

Antes debo olvidar

Quisiera llorarte una vez mas

Y soñarte, antes

que el libro cerrar

quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final,

antes

**-Candy, la puerta estaba abierta- se oyo la voz de Archie que entraba al apartamento quien no se habia dado cuenta quien se encontraba con su gatita- Ferry- saludó- disculpen la interrupción volvere despues- se disculpo e intentó salir pero la rubia lo detuvo**

**-Archie- se acercó la rubia sonriendo- que alegria que viniera- se paro de puntillas para besar la mejillas de su primo, Terry miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, tenia los puños apretado- estaba a punto de decirle a Terry que tu y yo no hemos comprometisdo en matrimonio- dijo la rubia tomando al joven Cornwell del brazo, ambos laminaron en completo estado de shock**

Jamás imagine que llegaria aperderte

Llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte

Pero vé mi vida que no fue asi

**C O N T I N U A R A…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Archie ¿Qué Pasa?- preguntó Albert al entrar al departamento y ver a candy llorando mientras era abrazada por Cornwell**

**Buenas noches Alberrt- saludó el de ojos marrones, nunca perdiendo los modale- que bueno que llegaste, así Candy no se quedará sola, yo tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos- le dijo al rubio quien estaba confundido por el comportamiento de ambos, Candy llorando y Archie tan serio ambas cosas raras en ellos, pero no dijo nada sólo asintió a lo que Archie dijo**

**-Gatita- Archie se dirigió a la rubia- mañana poasaré por ti para hablar con la tia abuela, hoy la pondré al tanto de mi intensión de desposarte y le diré que has aceptado- Albert sacudió la cabeza al escuchar tales palabras ¿Quizá no habia escuchado bien o será que se estaba volviendo loco?**

**-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó el riubio sorprendido**

**-Candy te explicará, ahora tengo que irme- dijo cortésmente el de cabello claro- que pasen buena noches- se despidió dandole un beso en la mejilla a la pecosa y un apretón de manos a Albert y salió**

**-Candy habla ya- la urgió Albert al ver que Candfy seguia sin decir palabra- ¿cómo es eso que te casaras con Archie? **

**-Así es Albert- por fin habló Candy- me comprometeré con Archie**

**-pe… pero por qué?-el de ojos azules estaba que no entendia nada**

**-Terry estuvo aquí- dijo pasausadamente la rubia- y pues yo…**

_FLASH BACK_

_-"matrimonio" "matrimonio"- esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del aristócrata quien estaba aturdido_

_-así es- habl{o Archie quien salió del estado de shock antes que Terrence- Candy y yo nos vamos a comprometer- dijo secundando la afirmación de la rubia, comprendiendo que quizá queria desilusionar al castaño_

_-no pueden estar hablando en serio- los ojos del actor se estaban llenando de furia_

_-claro que si terry- dijo candy segura- tu sabes que yo nunca miento_

_-si, lo s éy por eso estoy sorprendido que lo empiezes a hacer ahora ya que sé que serias capás de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que yo vuelva con Susana- respondió Terry y como pesandolo mas a fondo, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado rcordando algo- además, ¿qué pasaria con tu amiga la timida?- preguntó con suficiencia al ver la reaccion de candy- si no mal recuerdo ella es la novia del elegante y es tu mejor amiga mejor dicho "casi tu hermana"_

_Candy palidecio al recordar a Annie, imaginaba su carita enamorada, no sbia que decir se quedó completamente en blanco_

_-Annie y yo hemos terminado nuestra relación- salió al rescate Archie- y la tia abuala a dicho que candy está en edad casadera y siendo la herederaprincipal de la fortuna Andley se tiene que casar con alguien de la familia y quien mejor que yo que neal_

_-¡¿Neal?1- ahora si Terrence no supo en que momento se perdió_

_-Si, Neal, la tia abuela quiere desposarme con el pero Archie me ha propuesto matrimonio y yo… yo he aseptado- al fin habló la rubia_

_-Pero Candy si tu qusiera yo podria…trató de decir el chico_

_-No, Terry lo he decidido- lo interrumpió la rubia_

_-Candy, Acaso te casarás sin amor?- preguntó el aristócrata exaltado- nunca ha sido un secreto para mi que el elegante siempre a estado enamorado de ti, pero tu de le no lo ests, tu me amas a mi- dijo alzando la voz_

_-"acaso es tan obvio?"- se preguntó Archie- "pero tiene razon Candy lo ama y es algo que yo no puedo evitar_

_-terry- susurró Candy- yo… yo quiero a Archie y es lo mejor para todos, sé que Archie me hará feliz y que tu puede hacer feliz a Susana- estro ultimo lo dijo entrecortadamente- y así…_

_-Por Dios Candy!- explotó el actor ante la terquedad de la pecosa- como te gusta complicarte, siempre piensas en todo mundo ¿pero que pasa contigo y conmigo?_

_-no le hable asi- dijo Archie avanzando hacia Terry_

_-Archie, por favor- lo detuvo candy- Terry- se dirigió al castaño- vete por favor ya no hay mas que hablar Archie y yo nos comprometeremos y tu puedes hacer lo mismo con Susana_

_-Como quieras, me voy por ahora- dijo Terry tomando su maleta- pero no será la ultima vez que me veas después sabras por que, y tu Cornwell cuidate que no me daré por vencido mtan fácilmente, ella regresara conmigo eso tenlo por seguro- y haciendo una mueca salió azotando la puerta, el actor hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerle de golpes a Archie, pero el sabía que Candy haria todo por alejarlo de ella por el "bien" de Susana, así que por ahora sólo por ahora se iría, tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, tenia que volver a acecarse a Candy, la hariua entrar en razon aunque fuera a zarandeadas pero ella aseptaria que su destino era estar juntos_

_Al salir el castaño, candy se dejo abrazaer por Archie, lloraba desconsolademente_

_-"Terry, Terry"- pensaba Candy- "mi rebelde Amor"_

_-Tranquilizate Gatita- el de ojos marrones le hablabla suavemente mientras acariciaba su rizado cabello- no llores, eres mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras, lom re cuerdas gatita?- preguntò recitando las mismas palabras que su entrañable primo le había comentado que se las había dicho a la pecosa el dìa que la conoció._

_Ella sòlo asintió pero no podía detener el llanto, asì permanecieron por un rato, hasta que ella se fue tranquilizando un poco._

_-lo amo Archie, amo a Terry- susurrò la rubia, Archie sintió un puñal atravesar su corazón_

_-Lo sè Candy, sè que lo amas y por eso no entiendo¿Por qué te haces esto?- preguntò apesadumbrado_

_-el tiene que hacer feliz a Susana, tiene que cumplir su promesa_

_-Candy pero..- trató de decir_

_-pero nada Archie, ya lo he decidido- dijo firmemente conteniendo un sollozo- y si tu me lo permites quiero aceptar tu pro`puesta de hablar con la tia Elroy para que deshaga el compromiso con nealo para asì comprometerme contigo_

_-Candy- susurrò Archie_

_-Si Archie, creo que como dijiste en la tarde la tia abuela se sentirá más complacida que una Andley y un Cornwell se unan en matrimonio a si que no creo que se oponga._

_-Candy ¿estas segura?- preguntó Archie con un poco de cautela- tu sabes que es muy poco probable localizar al tio abuelo para que anule nuestro compromiso y sino pordemos…_

_-¿Acaso te has arrempetido?_

_-No eso nunca, un Cornwell nunca se retracta de lo dicho- asegur`con firmeza_

_-Entonces no hay mas que hablar, sòlo tenemos que ver la forma de onvencer a la tia_

_-precisamente a eso venia, he escuchado a Eliza hablar con Neal y l parecer los muy desgraciados le han dicho a la tia que si tu no te casas con neal el se enlistarà a la guerra como Stear_

_-¿qué? No puede ser, eso complica las cosas_

_-No te preocupes Gatita, que yo usarè el mismo argumento pero a sabiendas quien es su nieto consentido ¿a quièn crees que elegirá?- se tocó el pecho con arrogancia guiñándole un ojo- y conopciendo a neal que es un cobarde verás que se retractará _

_-Oh Archie espero que tengas razìn- de pronto nuevamente la imagen de Annie la invadió – Annie ¿qué pasara con ella? Te ama, ella te ama- sollozó la rubia- no le quiero causr daño a Susana pero en cambio a Annie la lastimaré_

_-Calmate Candy, le explicaremos a Annie todo_

_-pe… perom tendremos que aparentar ser la pareja perfecta ante la sociedad, Terry y la tia abuela hasta que localizemos al tio, y no creo que Annie lo soporte ella es muy sensible_

_-Candy, cuando yo terminé con Annie, ella me dijo que siempre supo que yo te seguía amando y que quería que fuera fliz, y esto creeme me hace feliz, yo te quiero ayudar- "y asì tal vez logre conquistarte ahora que estemos mucho mas cerca"- pensaba Archie sintiendo que llegaba su vida un rayo de esperanza_

_-Archie, yo quiero que tu…- pero la chica volvió a sollozar_

_-no digas nada candy, yo te entiendo- la abrazó nuevamente dejando a la chica desahogar su llanto, sabia lo difícil que para ella era todo esto_

_-"Terry,Annie"- era todo lo que venia ala mente de la rubia en ese momento- "Terry"_

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

* * *

**-Terrence se encontraba en la habitación del hotel donde se había hospedado, había llegado hecho una furia, como era posible que su pecosa prefiriera a septar el compromiso con Cornwell que con el, eso era completamente inaudito,, era una completa y absurda aberradción, trató de ir a un bar pero deshecho esa idea , no podia hundirse en el acohol, tenia que enfretar todo como el hombre que era Terrence Graham Grandchester.**

**Ahora recostado en la cama, trataba de ordenar sus ideas.**

**-si por mi fuera pequeña pecosa, ya te hubirera raptado y llevado lejos de todo y de todos- decia con voz alta- pero es que eres tan testaruda que me gustaria darte una buenas sacudidas de cabeza para ver si así te compones- sonrió al recordarla- tu sonrisa dulce, tu buen corazón todo absolutamente todo me hizo enamorarme de ti, además de tu belleza por dentro eres realmente bella por fuera- suspiró- pero como que ahora si se patino la cabeza, eso de preferir a Cornwell que a mi- se sentó con furia en la cama- no, no y no, no dejaré que te apartes de mi, fue una promesa que me hize a mi mismo aquella fria noche de invierno- volvió a recostarse recordando esa triste y dolorosa noche**

** Flash Back**

_-Te he escogido a ti Susana- dijo el castaño sintiendose el ser mas misierable del mundo al decir aqullas palabras- "si te he elegido a ti y no a ella"- pensó viendo su reflejos en la ventana, rcordó a su pecosa sus bellas pecas, sus resplandecientes esmeraldas, su linda nariz respingada, sus hermosos rizos dorados como el sol, toda ella no la volveria a ver por ese absurdo deber- "pequeña pecosa, mi tarzan pecosa"- sonrió dolorosamente_

_-Te prometo que te haré feliz Terry- escuchó la voz de Susana, se giró a verla, sus ojos rspladecian, lo miraban con devoción y el sólo la podia mirar sin emosión alguna ya que esa chica no despertaba el mas minimo sentimiento en el, sólo el agradecimiento por salvarle la vida, una vida que sólo le pertenecía a una rubia pecosa- ya lo verás Terry, olvidarás a Candy y me amarás como yo Te amo a ti- le sonrió la chica, el oji azul- verdoso sintió una profunda herida en el pecho, no se podia imaginar amando a otra mujer mas que a Candy_

_-Disculpame Susana, necesito tomar aire- salió de la habitación, no podia seguir ahí, había escuchado como lo llamaba pero no podia permanecer ni un solo minuto mas en aquella habitación, al salir se topó con la Sra. Marlon_

_-A donde va Terrence, no dejará a mi hija verdad?- preguntó_

_-No se preocuper sra. – dijo amargamente- ese es mi deber "cuidar de ella", pero necesito salir- y se dirigió a la salida sin escuchar a la sra. Marlow._

_Terrence caminaba sin rumbo fijo bajo la nieve, el rostro d sa pecosa no desaparecia de su mente trayendo los recuerdos de antaño_

_ Te juro que te amo_

_ afuera esta nevando_

_ por dentro estoy temblando_

_por que tu te vas_

_muy pronoto partirás _

_-"Candy en la segunda de pony, en el Mauritania, en Escocia, el primer beso, los inesperados encuentros en el zoologico"- recordaba el castaño- "quisiera regresar el tiempo y estar con tigo en la colina"- y de nuevo como un niño comenzó a llorar _

_ Un tren desconocido_

_ pronto tomarás_

_ no queda mucho tiempo_

_ Te juro que te amo_

_ ahora estoy llorando_

_ mas por que llorar_

_-Candy mi pecosa- susurró- no, no te puedo dejar ir- se dijo- sé que lo podemos solucionar juntos sin tener que separarnos, recien te volví a ver y no puedo permitir que te alejes de mi- y diciendo eso, paró un coche_

_ Si es que volverás_

_ y todo aquello nuestro_

_ tu recordarás_

_-A la estación por fabor, lo antes posible- le dijo al cochero- " te tengo que alcanzar, debo evitar que te vallas"- el trayecto se le hizo eterno- por favor se puede dar prisa- ordenó impacientemente al cochero_

_-Voy lo más rapido que puedo señor- contestó- pero los caballos no vuelan_

_-"volar eso es lo que quisiera para estrecharte en mis brazos y no dejarte ir nunca más"_

_ y mis sientimientos_

_ no los cambiaré jamas_

_ aunque sufra este tormento_

_ me quedas tu_

_Al llegar Terrence salió casi corriendo del coche apenas si había alcanzado a pagar sin dar importancia que había pagado mas de lo que debía._

_Corrió mas al escuchar el silbato del tren que anunciaba su partida_

_-¡Candy! ¡Candy!- gritaba pero era demasiado tarde el tren ya había partidoy estaba demasiado lejos_

_ Te juro que Te amo_

_ Tu nobre estoy gritando_

_ No me escucharás_

_ Que falta tu me harás_

_ Y todo aquello nuestro tu recordarás_

_-¡Candy!- Cayó de rodillas, ante la mirada sorprendida de la gente, no le importaba que lo reconocieran su dolor podía mas que cualquier otra cosa, si, el dolor de su partida era mayor que escuchar los murmullos que se entornaban a su alrededor- ¡Candy!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con impotencia, con ira al haberse tardado tanto en decidir a buscarla- ¡Candy!- lloraba Terry lloraba, no le importaba nada, sólo que la necesitaba para respirar, para vivir,su corazón y su alma se iban de equipaje con ella en aquel tren._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando pero cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba parado en la puerta de un bar, pidió una botella de whisky pero al tomar el primer trago se dio cuenta que era inútil, que así no arreglaría nada y mucho menos trairia a la pecosa de regreso._

_ Y mis sentimientos_

_ No los cambiaré jamás_

_ Aunque sufra este tormento_

_ Me quedas tu.-_

_-A Candy no le gustaría verme así- se dijo y salió de ese sitio- te iré a buscar candy y te encontraré, por que Te amo, si, te amo como no pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien y sé que tu me amas- dijo mirando al cielo- te lo prometo pequeña pecosa seremos felices juntos- decidido se dirigió a su casa, antes de ir a buscar a su pecosa tenia que arreglar unos asusto en el teatroy en cuanto estuvo listo partió rumbo a chicago_

** Fin del flash back**

**-si lo prometí y no me daré por vencido, serás mi esposa Candice- sonrió, ya que suponia que ese compromiso con Cornwell era para alejarlo de ella.**

**Me quedo callado**

**Soy como un niño dormido**

**Que puede despertarse**

**Con apenas sólo un ruido**

**Cuando menos te lo esperas**

**Cuando menos lo imaginas**

**Se que un dia no me lo aguanto**

**Y voy Y te miro**

**Y te lo digo a los gritos**

**Y te ries y me tomas**

**por un loco atrevido**

**pues no sabes hace cuanto tiempo**

**en mis sueños has vivido**

**ni sospechas cuando te nombré**

**yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**juro que vale la pena**

**esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**una señal del destino**

**no me canso no me rindo**

**no me doy por vencido.**

**tengo una flor de bolcillo**

**marchita de buscar a una mujer**

**que me quiera**

**y reciba su perfume**

**hasta traer la primavera**

**y me enseñe lo que no aprendí**

**de la vida**

**quiero y ya mas cada día**

**por que esoy tan sólo un paso**

**de ganarme la alegría**

**por que el corazón levanta**

**una tormenta enfurecida**

**desde aquel momento en que te vi**

**yo, yo no me doy por vencido**

**yo quiero un mundo contigo**

**juro que vale la pena esperar**

**y esperar y esperar un suspiro**

**una señal del destino**

**no me canso no me rindo**

**no me doy por vencido.**

**Este silencio**

**Esconde demasiadas palabras**

**No me verte y no**

**Pase lo que pase seguiré**

**Y no, yo no me doy por vencido**

**Yo quiero un mundo contigo.**

**Candy teminó de relatarle lo sucedido a Albert con voz entrecortada y pausada por el llanto que trataba de reprimir**

**-entonces tu ia abuela te quiere casa- dijo Albert con un brillo extraño en los ojos que siempre mostraban una dulzura y ahora se les veía opacado por la furia- pero ella no peude hacer eso, y tu me has dicho que tu tio abuelo William fue quien te adoptó**

**-Si perola tia dijo que era por ordenes del tio abuelo y no puedo hacer nada, pegiero mil veces casarme con Archie que con neal, quizá no localize al tio pero por lo menos no seré infeliz al casarme con alguien como Neal- dijo Candy- aunque también lo hago por Terry no puedo permitir que deje a Susana ella,,,**

**-Candy- dijo interrumpiéndola Arlbert- ¿Qué pasaría si yo te dijera donde puedes localizar a tu tio abuelo William?**

**C O N T I N U A R A …**

Lo siento lo siento

No me gusta hace sufrir a mi Terry

Pero saldrán adelante no se preocupen

Je je

**Dianis**- gracias por seguirme cuidate y no te preocupes mi Terry será muy feliz

**Mimicat**- gracias por tu comentario Creo que mi Archie merece su momento de felidad je je cuidate

La canción es yo no me doy por vencido de luis fonci

Y la del flash back de Terry se llama Te juro que te amo de los terrícolas.

**Naeliz d Grandchester**


End file.
